Lithography is the process of printing from specially prepared surfaces, some areas of which are capable of accepting lithographic ink, whereas other areas, when moistened with water, will not accept the ink. The areas which accept ink form the printing image areas and the ink-rejecting areas form the background areas.
In the art of photolithography, a photographic material is made imagewise receptive to oily or greasy inks in the photo-exposed (negative-working) or in the non-exposed areas (positive-working) on a hydrophilic background.
In the production of common lithographic printing plates, also called surface litho plates or planographic printing plates, a support that has affinity to water or obtains such affinity by chemical treatment is coated with a thin layer of a photosensitive composition. Coatings for that purpose include light-sensitive polymer layers containing diazo compounds, dichromate-sensitized hydrophilic colloids and a large variety of synthetic photopolymers. Particularly diazo-sensitized systems are widely used.
Upon imagewise exposure of the light-sensitive layer the exposed image areas become insoluble and the unexposed areas remain soluble. The plate is then developed with a suitable liquid to remove the diazonium salt or diazo resin in the unexposed areas.
Alternatively, printing plates are known that include a photosensitive coating that upon image-wise exposure is rendered soluble at the exposed areas. Subsequent development then removes the exposed areas. A typical example of such photosensitive coating is a quinone-diazide based coating.
Typically, the above described photographic materials from which the printing plates are made are camera-exposed through a photographic film that contains the image that is to be reproduced in a lithographic printing process. Such method of working is cumbersome and labor intensive. However, on the other hand, the printing plates thus obtained are of superior lithographic quality.
Attempts have thus been made to eliminate the need for a photographic film in the above process and in particular to obtain a printing plate directly from computer data representing the image to be reproduced. However the photosensitive coating is not sensitive enough to be directly exposed with a laser. Therefor it has been proposed to coat a silver halide layer on top of the photosensitive coating. The silver halide can then directly be exposed by means of a laser under the control of a computer. Subsequently, the silver halide layer is developed leaving a silver image on top of the photosensitive coating. That silver image then serves as a mask in an overall exposure of the photosensitive coating. After the overall exposure the silver image is removed and the photosensitive coating is developed. Such method is disclosed in for example JP-A-60-61 752 but has the disadvantage that a complex development and associated developing liquids are needed.
GB-1 492 070 discloses a method wherein a metal layer or a layer containing carbon black is provided on a photosensitive coating. This metal layer is then ablated by means of a laser so that an image mask on the photosensitive layer is obtained. The photosensitive layer is then overall exposed by UV-light through the image mask. After removal of the image mask, the photosensitive layer is developed to obtain a printing plate. This method however still has the disadvantage that the image mask has to be removed prior to development of the photosensitive layer by a cumbersome processing.
Furthermore methods are known for making printing plates involving the use of imaging elements that are heat-sensitive rather than photosensitive. A particular disadvantage of photosensitive imaging elements such as described above for making a printing plate is that they have to be shielded from the light. Furthermore they have a problem of sensitivity in view of the storage stability and they show a lower resolution. The trend towards heat mode printing plate precursors is clearly seen on the market.
For example, Research Disclosure no. 33303 of January 1992 discloses a heat mode imaging element comprising on a support a cross-linked hydrophilic layer containing thermoplastic polymer particles and an infrared absorbing pigment such as e.g. carbon black. By image-wise exposure to an infrared laser, the thermoplastic polymer particles are image-wise coagulated thereby rendering the surface of the imaging element at these areas ink-acceptant without any further development. A disadvantage of this method is that the printing plate obtained is easily damaged since the non-printing areas may become ink accepting when some pressure is applied thereto. Moreover, under critical conditions, the lithographic performance of such a printing plate may be poor and accordingly such printing plate has little lithographic printing latitude.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,925 discloses imaging elements including a photosensitive composition comprising an alkali-soluble novolac resin and an onium-salt. This composition can optionally contain an IR-sensitizer. After image-wise exposing said imaging element to UV-visible--or IR-radiation followed by a development step with an aqueous alkali liquid there is obtained a positive or negative working printing plate. The printing results of a lithographic plate obtained by irradiating and developing said imaging element are poor.
EP-A-625 728 discloses an imaging element comprising a layer which is sensitive to UV- and IR-irradiation and which can be positive or negative working. This layer comprises a resole resin, a novolac resin, a latent Bronsted acid and an IR-absorbing substance. The printing results of a lithographic plate obtained by irradiating and developing said imaging element are poor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,699 is almost identical with EP-A-625 728 but discloses the method for obtaining a negative working IR-laser recording imaging element. The IR-sensitive layer comprises a resole resin, a novolac resin, a latent Bronsted acid and an IR-absorbing substance. The printing results of a lithographic plate obtained by irradiating and developing said imaging element are poor.
Furthermore EP-A-678 380 discloses a method wherein a protective layer is provided on a grained metal support underlying a laser-ablatable surface layer. Upon image-wise exposure the surface layer is fully ablated as well as some parts of the protective layer. The printing plate is then treated with a cleaning solution to remove the residu of the protective layer and thereby exposing the hydrophilic surface layer.
EP-A-97 200 588.8 discloses a heat mode imaging element for making lithographic printing plates comprising on a lithographic base having a hydrophilic surface an intermediate layer comprising a polymer, soluble in an aqueous alkaline solution and a top layer that is sensitive to IR-radiation wherein said top layer upon exposure to IR-radiation has a decreased or increased capacity for being penetrated and/or solubilised by an aqueous alkaline solution.
Said heat-mode imaging element has the disadvantage that on the lithographic surface having a hydrophilic surface two layers have to be coated from a solvent, which is a cumbersome operation. Furtheron said heat-mode imaging element has the disadvantage that some ablation occurs during the irradiation causing formation of some debris. Said debris can interfere with the transmission of the laser beam (e.g. by depositing on a focusing lens or as an aerosol that partially blocks transmission) or with the transport of the imaging element during or after recording when this debris remains loosely adhered to the plate and deposition of said debris occurs on the transport rollers.
GB-A-1 245 924 discloses an information recording method wherein a recording material is used comprising a heat-sensitive recording layer of a composition such that the solubility of any given area of the layer in a given solvent can be increased by heating that area of the layer, wherein the said layer is information-wise heated to produce a record of the information in terms of a difference in the solubilities in the said solvent of different areas of the recording layer, and wherein the whole layer is then contacted with such solvent to cause the portions of the recording layer which are soluble or most soluble in such solvent to be removed or penetrated by such solvent.
EP-A-347 245 discloses a method for development-processing of presensitized plates for use in making lithographic printing plates which comprises imagewise exposing the presensitized plate to light and development-processing the exposed presensitized plate with an alkaline developer and a replenisher, wherein the developer and the replenisher are aqueous solutions of an alkali metal silicate and the ratio (SiO.sub.2):(M.sub.2 O) (wherein (SiO.sub.2) and (M.sub.2 O) are the molar concentrations of respectively SiO.sub.2 and an alkali metal oxide M.sub.2 O) of the replenisher ranges from 0.6 to 1.5.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,557 discloses a radiation-sensitive composition comprising (1) a resole resin, (2) a novolac resin, (3) a latent Bronsted acid, (4) an infrared absorber, and (5) terephthalaldehyde.
GB-A-1 155 035 discloses a method of recording information, wherein a recording material is used comprising a layer of a polymeric material which when any given area of the layer is sufficiently heated undergoes in that area a modification resulting in a decrease in the solubility of that area of the layer in water or an aqueous medium, such layer also incorporating a substance or substances distributed over the whole area of the layer and being capable of being heated by exposing the layer to intense radiant energy which is absorbed by such substance or substances, and wherein the said material is exposed to intense radiant energy which is distributed over the material in a pattern determined by the information to be recorded and which is at least partly absorbed by said distributed substance or substances, so that a corresponding heat pattern is generated in the material, whereby such information is recorded in terms of a difference in the solubilities in water or an aqueous medium of different areas of said layer.
GB-A-1 154 568 discloses a method of recording a graphic original having contrasting light-absorbing and light-transmitting areas, wherein a recording material comprising a supported layer composed mainly of gelatin the water-solubility or water-absorptive capacity of which increases if the layer is sufficiently heated such layer also having light absorbing substance(s) distributed therein, is placed with such gelatin layer in contact with the light-absorbing areas of the original and the said gelatin layer is exposed to light through the original, the intensity of the light and the duration of the exposure being such that the areas of the gelatin layer in contact with the light-absorbing areas of the original are substantially unaffected by heat conduction from such light-absorbing areas, but the water-solubility or water-absorptive capacity of the other areas of the gelatin layer is increased by heating thereof due to absorption of copying light by the light-absorbing substance(s) in those other areas of the gelatin layer.
So, there is a need for a heat-mode imaging element which is easy to prepare and which undergoes little or no ablation during the IR-radiation.